Snowwhispers
by Vilandel
Summary: Pendant que la neige tombe en silence sur la terre, famille, amis et amants fêtent Noël dans la chaleur des foyers... (Threeshot, Escalin, Banlaine, Kiane, Monderi)
1. Family Warmth

_**Bonjour tout le monde et un joyeux Noël, même si je suis encore une journée en avance. Voici une petite histoire de trois chapitres pour fêter, les deux autres seront posté le 24 et le 25 décembre.**_

_**J'ai voulu écrire quelque chose de joyeux et d'heureux pour Nanatsu no Taizai et Dieu sait combien nous en avons besoin après les derniers chapitres du manga. Et pour commencer, voici un petit Escalin, qui j'éspère donnera un baume au cœurs de tous les fans de ce couple.**_

_**Bonne lécture !**_

* * *

**Family Warmth**

« Regarde, Morgane, ça c'est une boule de Noël », expliqua Arthur avec un grand sourire, tout en montrant une belle boule lumineuse à sa petite sœur. La fillette de deux ans la regarda avec de grands yeux et essaya de l'attraper, mais Arthur l'en empêcha.

« Pas de ça, ces boules ne sont pas pour jouer. Il faut faire très attention, elles se cassent rapidement et ce serait vraiment dommage. Il faut en fait les mettre sur l'arbre de Noël, pour l'embellir. »

« Abe Noë ? »

« C'est ça, arbre de Noël. Des que papa l'aura installé, nous allons le décorer avec des boules, des guirlandes et des bougies. Et une grande étoile au sommet. Tout sera rouge et doré avec le vert du sapin. Ce sera magnifique », expliqua le garçon de seize ans, sans jamais se départir de son grand sourire. Sa petite sœur gloussa, alors que son frère lui décrivit le sapin de Noël avec de grands gestes.

« Tout ceci est bien joli, mon garçon, mais pour décorer le sapin il faut d'abord l'installer. Et vu la taille, je doute fort que même moi j'y arrive tout seul », remarqua Escanor, qui jusqu'à présent était occuper à tenir l'immense sapin dans un coin du salon. Il soupira. Sincèrement, il aurait préféré un plus petit, mais Merlin demandait à chaque fois un grand arbre (cela avait un rapport avec ces expériences) et même après tant d'années de mariage, il n'arrivait presque jamais à lui dire non.

« J'arrive tout de suite, papa ! » répondit Arthur tout en sautant sur ses pieds. Cela réchauffa le cœur d'Escanor. Arthur avait été adopté et était entré dans leurs vies qu'à l'âge de sept ans, mais il avait carrément tout de suite considéré Escanor et Merlin comme ses parents. Après un jour, ils étaient déjà maman et papa.

À l'époque, Escanor craignait qu'Arthur mettrait du temps à les accepter, peut-être jamais. Le pauvre garçon était le fruit d'une imprudente liaison. Ses parents n'étaient pas mariés et sa mère était déjà l'épouse d'un autre homme. La malheureuse femme mourut à la naissance et son mari ne voulait rien savoir du "bâtard". Quand à l'amant de la femme, il était plus préoccupé par sa carrière et son image, donc Arthur fut mit dans un orphelinat. Arthur avait déjà été adopté, mais comme cette famille n'avait rien à faire de lui, il revenait à l'orphelinat après seulement deux mois.

Comment ce garçon aurait-il put accepter des parents aussi rapidement, alors qu'on l'avait déjà abandonné par deux fois ? Cela avait vraiment étonné Escanor en voyant cet enfant de sept ans aussi joyeux, optimiste et malgré tout capable d'une incroyable tendresse.

Cela n'avait jamais changé depuis les neuf ans qu'Arthur vivait avec eux. C'était avec fierté qu'Escanor observa son fils qui l'aidait à bien installer le sapin de Noël. Vu la taille, cela serait fatal s'il tombait, d'autant plus qu'une fillette de deux ans sautillait autour d'eux.

« Cela me surprendra toujours que maman réclame à chaque fois un si grand arbre. C'est un miracle qu'il tient toujours dans le salon. »

« Connaissant ta mère, je la crois parfaitement capable d'acheter un si grand arbre qu'il ne rentrerait plus du tout dans la maison. Et ne me demande pas ce qu'elle compte faire avec le tronc une fois les fêtes terminées. Vue les expériences qu'elle adore faire, je préfère encore ne rien savoir. »

« Ça c'est bien vrai, on a toujours peur que son atelier se transforme en un laboratoire de film d'horreur. J'espère que Morgane n'aura pas cette passion », rigola Arthur tout en attrapant sa petite sœur pour la faire tournoyer quelques rondes.

Escanor senti son cœur se gonfler de tendresse en voyant ses enfants ainsi. Même si leurs physiques étaient très différents, ils étaient si proches qu'un inconnu ne penserait jamais qu'Arthur et Morgane n'étaient pas frère et sœur de sang.

Une nouvelle fois un flot de souvenirs vint à lui. Merlin et lui avaient essayées pendant des années à avoir des enfants, mais pour une raison obscure ils n'ont jamais put en avoir. Escanor avait toujours souhaité des enfants et chaque tentative infructueuse l'avait désespéré. Merlin y arrivait mieux, mais même elle en souffrait malgré son attitude neutre envers ce sujet.

Finalement, ils avaient décidés d'adopter un enfant et c'est ainsi qu'Arthur était entré dans leur vie. Il avait apporté tant de joie dans la maison que ni Escanor ni Merlin n'avaient pensé à adopter d'autres enfants.

Et tout à coup, il y'a deux et demi, Merlin tomba enceinte. Aucun médecin n'avait put expliquer cette soudaine grossesse, même pas Elizabeth. Escanor en était heureux, mais en même temps il avait peur de moins aimer Arthur que l'enfant à venir. Après tout, il allait connaître cet enfant bébé et Arthur était arrivé quand celui-ci avait sept ans. Il avait eu si peur de négliger Arthur que ni Merlin, ni Méliodas, ni même Gowther n'avait réussis à le persuader du contraire.

Par un étrange coup du destin, ce fut Arthur qui indirectement fit disparaître tous les doutes. Ce garçon ce réjouissait tellement de devenir grand frère. Durant la durée de la grossesse, il avait lu et relu tant de livres sur les bébés que Méliodas avait finit par plaisanter qu'Arthur finira médecin pour enfant, avait acheté la majorité des choses dont le bébé pouvait avoir besoin et avait même acheté toutes les peluches que Morgane possédait (ses favoris était par contre nettement un Totoro, le chat d'_Alice au pays des Merveilles_ ainsi que le dragon noir de la saga _Dragons_)…

Et il avait même voulut et obtenu de s'occuper de la chambre du futur bébé. Merlin lui avait tout de suite donné carte blanche, Escanor étant trop abasourdi par ce vœu. Bien qu'elle prétendait que c'était un bon exercice pour Arthur afin d'apprendre d'être plus indépendant, Escanor soupçonnait sa femme d'avoir voulu faire une petite expérience en laissant Arthur s'occuper de la chambre.

Son fils avait réfléchi longuement à la décoration. Un papier peint ? Recouvrir avec bon nombre d'images et de cadres ? Il avait finalement opté pour la peinture, mais après il avait hésité encore une fois entre les couleurs. Vert printemps ou rouge framboise ? Jaune citron ou orange d'automne ? Bleu ciel et rose bonbon avait été longuement les favoris, mais comme on ignorait le sexe du bébé, Arthur avait finalement choisi un beau violet. Grâce à des pochoir, il avait même créer des petit chats blanc par-ci, par-là.

Maintenant Morgane était là et si un prix du Meilleur Grand Frère existerait, Arthur l'aurait gagné tous les jours. Ils étaient une heureuse famille et Escanor avait aujourd'hui du mal à croire qu'il avait put croire de négliger son fils à cause de sa fille.

« Tiens donc, on préfère rêver plutôt de décorer le sapin ? Vous avez vu le père Noël en avance ou c'est autre chose ? »

Le père et le fils se tournèrent vers la voix. À la porte du salon se tenait Merlin qui enlevait son élégante mante d'hiver. Une mante qui était couverte de neige.

« Maman, il neige enfin ? »

« Ça se voit à ma mante, non ? Enfin j'ai gagné mon pari, Méliodas va tombé des nues en apprenant qu'il neige aussi chez nous dans le sud et pas seulement chez lui dans le nord. Et maintenant va chercher le reste de la décoration de Noël, nous avant à faire avant le soir. »

Pendant qu'Arthur monta à toute vitesse avec Morgane dans ses bras, Escanor lança un regard au dehors. Éffectivement, il neigeait. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, tant il avait été occupé par l'immense sapin d'abord et par ses enfants ensuite.

Il en était heureux pour Arthur. Son fils aimait tous les sports d'hiver possibles, que ce soit sur la neige ou sur la glace. Malheureusement, il neigeait rarement à Camelot et d'habitude, ce n'était qu'une masse humide et grise qui fondait bien trop vite. Arthur était alors heureux quand ils visitaient Méliodas, Elizabeth et tous leurs autres amis du nord à Liones pour fêter le nouvel an. Il y'avait toujours beaucoup de neige dans le nord, parfait pour la luge et les skis.

Escanor se tourna vers Merlin et fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant les trois énormes sacs qu'elle trainait avec elle. Rapidement, il la libéra de ce fardeau.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as encore acheté des cadeaux. On en a déjà tellement qu'Arthur et Morgane vont finir de n'avoir plus de places dans leurs chambres. »

« D'accord, je ne te le dirais pas. Sérieusement, ce matin j'ai entendu parler d'une nouvelle manière d'empaqueter les cadeaux. Et comme tu refuses de défaire ceux qui sont déjà prêt, j'ai décidé d'acheter d'autre pour pouvoir faire l'expérience de cette nouvelle méthode. »

Escanor soupira, Merlin avait une fois de plus le dernier mot. Il fallait prier pour que Morgane ne finissent pas comme ça elle aussi… quoique, le risque était encore très grand.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Le plus important est que les enfants soient heureux. Et quand ils le sont, nous aussi. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Merlin s'était lovée contre lui et l'avait embrassé d'un séduisant baiser. Escanor fut incapable d'y résister.

Oui, il était heureux, ils étaient heureux tous les quatre. Noël rendait se bonheur encore plus que d'habitude et Escanor savait que jamais il ne regretterait sa petite famille.

* * *

_**Pour ceux qui se posent la question, Morgane est bel et bien mon OC, enfant de Merlin et Escanor. Cela n'arrivera hélas jamais dans le canon, mais nous avons des fics pour cela.**_

_**À demain pour le deuxième chapitre !**_


	2. Christmas Feast

_**Joyeux Noël (encore un peu en avance) ! Pour fêter dignement le réveillon, voici le second chapitre de cette petite histoire, avec Banlaine et Kiane. Cela faisait un bien long moment que je voulais écrire un moment en famille avec ces deux couples et cette fic était finalement une belle occasion.**_

_**Bonne lécture !**_

* * *

**Christmas Feast**

« Du calme, Lancelot. Il faut que tu sois bien habillé quand tonton King et tata Diane viendrons nous visiter », dit Elaine en souriant, pendant qu'elle passât à son fils de sept mois son plus beau body. Sept nuances de vert avec un beau motif de feuilles, cela avait été un cadeau de son frère.

King avait prétendu que c'était uniquement pour que son neveu ait quelque chose d'autres à s'habiller à part les torchons que Ban achèterait sûrement. Le fait qu'elle s'est elle-même occupée des vêtements du bébé lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Mais Elaine y était habituée. Son mari et son frère étaient en fait de bons amis, mais Ban aimait taquiner King pendant que celui-ci faisait souvent la morale à son beau-frère. Dans ces moments-là, ils étaient de grands enfants.

Lancelot lui offrit son plus beau sourire, faisant fondre Elaine. Depuis le premier sourire de son petit garçon, elle était complètement folle à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Ban plaisantait de temps en temps qu'il allait devenir jaloux de son propre fils si cela continuait.

« Allez, viens mon petit chevalier. Il faut descendre, papa à sûrement déjà fini le repas de Noël. De plus, ton oncle et ta tante vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre. »

Lancelot lâcha un gloussement qu'Elaine traduisit automatiquement par "Entendu, maman". Avant de rejoindre le salon, elle prit la peluche préférée de Lancelot, un renard que lui avait offert son père à la naissance. Toute leur famille et tous leurs amis ont offert des peluches ce jour-là au nouveau-né, à tel point qu'Elaine n'avait presque pas put se protéger de cette invasion d'adorables animaux. Son frère avait offert un nounours classique, Diane un adorable serpent, Elizabeth était venu avec un mignon petit cochon et Méliodas avait débarqué avec un grand dragon. Mais le renard restait le préféré de Lancelot. Au grand dam de Méliodas, qui disait à chacune de ses visites que "son" dragon était bien plus cool.

Une fois dans le salon, Elaine posa son fils dans le landau et se tourna vers Ban qui finissait justement de mettre la table.

« Bonté divine, tu en fait assez pour toute une compagnie, on dirait un festin de conte de fées. Nous ne sommes que cinq et Lancelot ne mangera rien de tout ça. C'était vraiment nécessaire d'en faire autant, chéri ? Cela va faire beaucoup de restes. »

« Nous pouvons bien nous permettre de manger royalement à Noël. De plus, ton frangin et Diane sont toujours heureux de ramener des restes à la maison. Surtout Diane. »

« Un point pour toi, Ban. »

Ban était sans doute le meilleur cuisinier qu'elle connaissait et dire qu'il avait appris tout seul l'art culinaire. Vue que ni elle, ni son frère n'était particulièrement doués pour la cuisine et Diane seulement pour les viandes, ils étaient évidemment heureux quand il y'avait des restes.

La sonnette retentie, annonçant la visite tant attendue. Et à l'heure pour le repas. C'est avec joie qu'Elaine se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« Elaine, enfin nous nous revoyons ! »

Vue que sa belle-sœur la serrait à l'étouffer, Elaine se garda de lui dire qu'ils s'étaient vues hier au "Boar Hat" et qu'ils vivaient tous les quatre dans la même ville.

King entra derrière sa femme, portant un sac qui semblait rempli avec quelques cadeaux de Noël. Il sourit à sa sœur qui était encore occupée à se faire carrément étouffer par Diane.

« Joyeux Noël, Elaine. Oh, mais nous sommes pile à l'heure pour le festin. Et copieux avec ça, heureusement que je n'ai rien pris depuis ce matin. »

« Vous êtes toujours à l'heure pour le repas de Noël, mon bien cher beau-frère », rigola Ban tout en allumant les bougies sur les deux chandeliers à trois branches. « Et à toi aussi un joyeux Noël. »

« Oh, Ban, cela à l'air tellement délicieux », s'enthousiasma Diane qui s'était enfin décidée à laisser Elaine respirer. « Dis, vue le nombre, il y'aura des restes pour ramener à la maison ? Oh, merci du fond du cœur, Ban, c'est si gentil ! »

« Quelqu'un pourrait écrire et archiver cette phrase ? Le monde doit se souvenir que ma très chère belle-sœur m'a dit merci. Et de rien, très chère Diane. »

« C'est chaque année la même chose… mais au moins, cette fois il s'est rappeler de répondre au remerciement qu'on lui donne. »

« Il le fait depuis trois, grand frère. Et venant de toi, cela pourrait être à la fois un compliment et une critique. »

Elaine rigola. Elle reconnaissait bien là la fierté de son frère. Mais elle savait parfaitement qu'il appréciait Ban, plus ou moins en tout cas. Cela n'avait pas été le cas tout au début, quand Elaine et Ban venaient tout juste de sortir ensemble. King s'était méfié de Ban et c'était compréhensible vu le passé quelque peu criminel de ce dernier. Heureusement, cette époque difficile était révolue.

« Oh, mais voilà notre petit Lancelot ! Tu es si calme mon petit Lance, tu voulais donc jouer à cache-cache avec ta tatie ? »

Diane venait tout juste de soulever Lancelot et couvrit son visage d'innombrables petits bisous. Le bébé de sept mois semblait aimer cette attention.

« Tatie t'a acheté de très beaux cadeaux pour ton premier Noël. Tu vas les aimer, mais c'est la seule chose que tatie te dira. Elle ne veux pas gâcher la surprise. »

« Hé, les cadeaux viennent aussi de moi, mon amour ! », protesta King, mais vue son sourire Elaine compris qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Il aimait trop Diane pour ça.

« Si tatie et tonton pourrait bien se mettre à table, la bouffe n'ira pas toute seule dans les estomacs. Et ils pourraient amener monsieur leur neveu, lui aussi à faim. »

« Pourrais-je lui donner à manger ? »

Diane n'attendit même pas une réponse, elle avait déjà mit Lancelot sur sa chaise et le nourrissait avec son porridge à la banane. Elaine en serait bien un peu envieuse, mais à la place elle en était reconnaissante. Lancelot était toujours assez difficile à faire manger et c'est seulement avec Diane qu'il acceptait se qu'on lui servait sans faire de problèmes.

L'autre raison pourquoi Elaine laissait sa belle-sœur nourrir Lancelot, était le fait que Diane aimerait aussi avoir des enfants un jour. Jusqu'à présent rien de nouveau à ce sujet, mais elle savait que ni King ni Diane allait abandonner. Elaine priait pour que ce jour arrive. De plus, ce sera son tour de gâter son futur neveu ou sa futur nièce. Même si Lancelot restera à jamais à la première place en son cœur.

Tout en se servant d'une salade à l'orange, Elaine se tourna vers son frère qui s'était prit du confit de canard et lui demanda si il y'avait des nouvelle concernant un futur bébé. King lui répondit que peut-être cela sera pour bientôt, mais ils n'étaient encore sûrs de rien.

Il disait cela avec les joues rouges et un heureux sourire. Elaine savait ce qu'il sous-entendait par-là et décida de ne pas creuser. Elle n'était pas Méliodas, après tout. Mais c'était impressionnant d'apprendre à quel point King et Diane pouvaient être sauvages au lit.

King mangea un morceau de confit, savoura le délicieux goût si fondant, avant de continuer : « Diane m'a dit une fois qu'elle aimerait bien avoir des jumeaux ou même des triplés. Mais je t'avoue qu'un seul me suffit. Vu ce que tu m'as raconté des premiers mois de Lancelot… ce serait pire avec deux ou trois. »

Elaine s'étouffa presque avec sa salade. C'était tellement le genre de Diane. Mais peut-être que la brune pourrait passer les premiers mois d'un bébé sans problèmes avec une telle euphorie. Ban et elle-même ont eu bien des soucis avec ces nuits blanches, mais Lancelot en valait tellement la peine.

Ban, qui était occupé à étaler du saumon et de la crème d'avocat citronnée sur un toast, éclata de rire en entendant la conversation.

« Jumeaux ou triplés ? Vous avez déjà tant de noms à choisir ? »

King lui lança un regard de travers.

« Eh, nous ne sommes pas comme Méliodas et toi. Hors de question de choisir le nom à partir d'un pari stupide avec une pièce. Tristan quand c'est la tête, Lancelot quand c'est le chiffre… Ridicule ! »

« Pas ma faute, Lancelot nous plaisait à tout les deux et aucun d'entre nous voulait abandonner. D'où nous avons décidé de faire ce pari, avec un autre nom pour le perdant. J'ai gagné le pari et Méliodas devra se contenter d'un Tristan, s'il a un fils. »

« Pour ma part, je n'avais aucune préférence entre Lancelot et Tristan, donc ce pari m'était bien égal. Cette histoire m'a plutôt fais rire, surtout quand je suis tombée enceinte peu après. Et toi, Diane, quel nom aimerais-tu pour ton enfant ? »

« Moi ? Oh, j'ai pensé à Othello pour un garçon ou Ophélia pour une fille. Oberon et Titania me plaisent aussi, par contre. Et puis j'avais pensé à Hamlet ou à Hérmia et Macbeth. Ou Richard. »

Tout en listant des noms tous issus des œuvres de Shakespeare, Diane réussissait à nourrir Lancelot et à prendre ses travers de porc bien-aimé en même temps.

« Pourquoi pas Roméo et Juliette, tant qu'on y est ? », demanda Ban avec un immense éclat de rire, pendant que King secoua seulement la tête, résigné : « Depuis que Gowther l'a contaminée avec son amour pour Shakespeare, elle propose toujours des noms des œuvres de celui-ci. »

Elaine éclata d'un rire cristallin, heureux. Cela ressemblait tellement à Diane. Ils étaient vraiment une magnifique famille. Son regard glissa sur son mari qui n'arrêtait pas de rire, son fils qui gloussait sans vraiment comprendre cette bonne humeur, sa belle-sœur si euphorique et son frère ainé résigné, mais tellement heureux. Malgré tous leurs défauts, elle trouvait que sa famille était pour l'instant tout simplement parfaite.

* * *

_**J'ignore si c'est connu ou pas, mais dans les arthuriennes les parents de Lancelot s'appellent Ban et Elaine. Autant vous dire que j'étais plus ou moins obligée à nommé leur fils ainsi.**_

_**À demain pour le dernier chapitre, cette fois avec un peu de Monderi.**_


	3. Memory Gift

_**Joyeux Noël à vous tous, pour ceux qui ont déjà fêté et ceux qui vont encore le faire ce soir. Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic, avec mon couple préféré de Nanatsu no Taizai, Monspeet x Derieri !  
Sachez que pour l'écriture de cette troisième partie, un très joli conte moderne de Noël m'a donner une petite inspiration... "Prune et Fleur de Houx", de Margret Rumer Godden. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous le conseille vivement de le lire, c'est sincérement une de plus belles histoires de Noël que j'ai jamais lue.**_

_**Bonne lécture et bon Noël !**_

* * *

**Memory Gift**

_« Je suis sincèrement désolée que vous ne pouvez venir. J'aurais certainement put arranger quelque chose à la dernière minute. Vous n'allez pas vous sentir trop seuls, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Derieri leva les yeux au ciel, ce que son amie ne pouvait évidemment pas voir, après tout elle était à l'autre bout de la ligne. Elizabeth avait-elle vraiment oubliée, dans son altruisme digne d'un ange, que Monspeet et Derieri avaient déclinés son invitation ? Que ce n'était du tout de sa faute qu'ils ne pouvaient venir ? C'était vraiment bien le genre d'Elizabeth, de chercher des fautes chez elle et jamais chez les autres.

Derieri expliqua dans un soupir : « Sincèrement, Ellie, ne te fais pas un sang d'encre pour rien. Monspeet et moi-même préférons un Noël calme et c'est toujours sans dessus dessous chez toi durant cette période de l'année. Toi et tes sœurs plus vos fiancés respectifs, le papa et le tonton, les filleuls du tonton… Nous n'y aurons pas notre place, Monspeet et moi. Et de toute façon, nous allons nous voir pour fêter la nouvelle année ensembles. Maintenant, va fêter avec ta famille au lieu de nos téléphoner toutes les cinq minutes et ne te laisse pas toucher n'importe où par Méliodas. »

_« Comme tu veux. Joyeux Noël, Derieri et salue Monspeet pour moi. »_

« D'accord, joyeux Noël. »

Derieri coupa la communication. Elle aimait beaucoup Elizabeth, mais parfois l'attention et l'altruisme de celle-ci pouvaient êtres assez énervants. Cette fille semblait vouloir faire en sorte que littéralement tout soit heureux dans le monde entier.

Elizabeth ne devait sincèrement pas se faire de soucis pour Derieri. Celle-ci n'avaient pas mentie en disant que Monspeet et elle préféraient un Noël calme, rien que tous les deux. Par contre, pour que Noël soit vraiment joyeux… Derieri avait des doutes là-dessus. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait jamais à ressentir de la joie durant cette fête. Elle n'en n'était plus capable depuis la mort de sa sœur ainée il y'a cinq ans. Un accident durant la veille de Noël…

Derieri ravala un sanglot qui risquait de s'échapper. Pas question de pleurer. Rajine n'aurait jamais voulut qu'elle pleure durant la fête de Noël. Elle avait tellement aimée ce jour de l'année. Rajine avait d'habitude toujours été économe, mais durant l'avent c'était une toute autre histoire. Chaque année, elle avait échangé ses économies contre des bougies, un sapin, des cadeaux et tout le tralala pour offrir un merveilleux Noël à sa petite sœur. Même si elles devaient ne vivre presque que de pâtes durant le mois de janvier.

Au premier anniversaire de la mort de sa sœur, Derieri avait presque décidé de ne plus jamais fêter Noël de sa vie, tant la douleur avait été dure même après un an. Mais cela lui aurait demandé trop de volonté. D'un coté, vu l'amour que Rajine portait à cette fête, Derieri se serait sentie coupable de renoncer à Noël. L'autre raison était Monspeet…

Oh, Monspeet. Si elle avait vraiment renoncée à Noël, Monspeet aurait sûrement fait pareil, pour ne tout simplement pas la laisser seule. Mais Derieri ne voulait pas lui imposer cela. Après la mort de Rajine, il l'avait soutenue tant qu'il pouvait, l'avait aidé à refaire sa vie… il avait déjà fait tant de choses pour elle et Derieri ne voulait pas qu'il renonce à quelque chose, pour elle, peu importe si elle le lui interdisait.

Déjà avant l'accident Monspeet était l'ami le plus proche des deux sœurs… et depuis quatre ans il était le compagnon de Derieri. Sans lui, elle serait tombée dans un trou noir sans moyen de pouvoir ressortir. Mais elle n'avait jamais put vraiment se remettre de la mort de sa sœur chérie. Surtout que celui qui avait déclenché l'accident s'en était sorti sans aucune amende ni quoi que ce soit. Mais ce Ludociel était un riche bourgeois et fonctionnaire avec une excellente réputation et d'après Elizabeth, qui était une de ses connaissances, il était capable de s'en sortir de chaque difficulté.

Derieri secoua la tête. Elle refusait de penser à ce maudit bâtard qui avait sa sœur ainée sur la conscience. Pas à Noël.

Après avoir posé son portable, elle alla vers l'étagère sur laquelle elle avait installée en l'honneur de Noël la collection de poupées de porcelaine de Rajine.

Sa sœur ainée ne lui avait pas laissée grand-chose, elles n'avaient jamais été vraiment riche. Cette collection était la chose la plus chère et précieuse qui lui restait de Rajine. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour ces poupées en porcelaine et n'avait jamais raté l'occasion d'en acheter de nouvelles.

Après la mort de Rajine, Derieri avait eu que très peu d'argent. Mais malgré la fortune que cela lui aurait sûrement apportée, jamais elle n'aurait put se séparer ne serait-ce que d'une seule de ces poupées.

« Joyeux Noël, les filles », murmura Derieri, comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis la mort de Rajine. Une vague de nostalgie s'empara d'elle, tandis que son regard glissait sur toutes les poupées que sa sœur avait collectionnées au fil des ans.

Les élégantes dames de la ville avec leur beaux chapeaux et le robes de satin ou de soie, la mariée tout habillée de dentelles, les demoiselles d'honneur avec leurs roses, le bébé dans sa robe de baptême, la fillette avec son panier de fleur, le marin et le clown blanc, la noble dame dans sa robe de balle, la jeune fille de la campagne avec son chapeau de paille, Alice avec Chafouin dans les bras, l'écolière à lunettes, la petite fille avec le col de marin, la poupée habillée d'un costume traditionnel russe… et tant d'autres.

« Mais il y'en a une qui manque… »

Derieri regarda avec tristesse la place vide entre la mariée en dentelles et deux jumelles avec tabliers et nattes. Là aurait de se tenir la poupée préférée de Rajine, celle qui était unique en son genre. Celle que sa sœur emmenait toujours avec elle. Celle avec les boucles blondes et la robe verte, le jupon rouge et la petite fleur de houx dans les cheveux, la poupée de Noël.

Cette poupée portait le nom de Holly et Rajine l'avait eu avec elle durant l'accident. Personne n'avait put retrouvé la poupée dans les débris de la voiture, elle s'est sûrement brisée en mille morceaux. Et voilà, Derieri ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Pourquoi laissait-elle une place vide pour Holly alors qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais ? Pourquoi Rajine avait-elle l'habitude d'emmener cette poupée partout comme une gosse ? Maintenant la pièce la plus précieuse de la collection manquait et même si cela pouvait paraitre infantile, Derieri ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir incomplète comme cette collection.

« Derieri ? »

Deux bras forts l'enlacèrent par derrière, un léger baiser effleura ses cheveux. Monspeet. Il ne posa aucune question. Après tout, il savait ce qui la rendait si triste. Jamais il ne lui avait demandé ou réclamé quelque effort pour Noël, la laissant faire son deuil du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais Derieri se sentie malgré tout coupable. À cause d'elle, Noël était chez eux toujours teinté de tristesse. Oh, elle sera de bien meilleure humeur quand ils iraient fêter le nouvel an avec Elizabeth et les autres. Mais malgré cela…

Monspeet la mena doucement vers le canapé, s'installa à coté d'elle et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule. Sa simple présence consola assez bien Derieri, en tout cas les pleurs cessèrent bientôt, à son grand soulagement. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas pleurer devant lui, surtout durant Noël. Mais à chaque fois, elle n'arrivait pas à faire autrement, la mort de Rajine étant encore trop fort dans ses souvenirs.

« Merci… et pardon… je ne voulais pas pleurer… encore… »

« Tu n'a pas besoin de me demander pardon. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi cette journée est si difficile pour toi. »

Derieri ferma les yeux, cherchant à savourer encore plus de la douce chaleur de son petit-ami. Puis elle senti que quelque chose fut posé sur ses genoux. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit un paquet cadeau, entouré d'un papier vert et rouge qui brillait, que Monspeet venait tout juste de poser. Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mit ce cadeau avec les autres sous le sapin ?

« Mais… mais je croyais que nous n'ouvrons les cadeaux qu'après avoir diné. Pourquoi change-tu ta petite tradition ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de toujours suivre les traditions à la lettre. Et puis, je pense que cela pourrait te faire du bien d'ouvrir ce cadeau maintenant. »

Derieri fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais sa curiosité s'était réveillée. Que pouvait-il avoir dedans pour que Monspeet lui donne ce cadeau avant le diner ? Elle l'ouvrit doucement, presque hésitante, sous le regard attentionné de son amant.

Derieri avait sa réponse lorsqu'elle tenait une poupée de porcelaine à l'allure familière entre ses mains. Des boucles blondes, robe verte et jupon rouge, une petite fleur de houx dans les cheveux… Mais c'était bel et bien Holly ! Les boucles n'était plus aussi régulières et brillantes qu'avant, la robe semblait avoir été un petit peu raccommoder au dessus de l'ourlet, un des yeux avait disparut et en regardant attentivement, on voyait que les jambes et un bras avaient dut être recollé. Mais c'était vraiment la même Holly.

« Mais comment… », demanda Derieri, incapable de trouver des mots concrets. Monspeet souriait simplement tout en expliquant : « Oui, c'est bien Holly. Ne me demande pas comment elle a put rester presque indemne après cet accident, je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer. Je l'ai découverte la semaine dernière dans un antiquaire, mais j'ignore comment elle y a atterrie. J'ai d'abord cru à un hasard, mais comme Rajine m'a expliquée un jour que Holly avait été une production unique… Je peux te dire que la vendeuse semblait énormément soulagée de s'en être débarrassée. »

« Monspeet… Monspeet… »

Impossible de dire autre chose, les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Seulement que cette fois, c'était des larmes de joies. Monspeet rougissait légèrement en répondant : « J'espérais vraiment te faire plaisir… la place vide te rendait toujours si triste. »

Il avait raison, mais maintenant cette place si vide et si triste pourrait enfin être remplie. Holly était de retour. Derieri se surprenait même à croire qu'elle serait capable de ressentir de la joie durant Noël à présent. Oh, la mort de Rajine serait toujours un terrible souvenir pour elle. Mais il était temps qu'elle s'en remette enfin. Elle leur devait bien ça, à sa sœur et à Monspeet.

Elle reposa doucement Holly à coté d'elle sur le canapé, avant de remercier Monspeet avec un baiser. Un baiser qui surprit le jeune homme, mais auquel il répondit sans hésiter. Si quelque chose pouvait rendre Derieri encore plus heureuse que le retour de Holly, c'était bel et bien d'avoir Monspeet comme compagnon.


End file.
